Young Love
Young Love is a HTF Fanon episode. Wrinkles used earlier.]] Episode Roles Starring *Hagg Featuring *Wrinkles *Josh *Stacy *Nutty *Lollie *Mime *Twinkie *Sniffles *Trixie *Timber *Wintry Appearing *Flippy *Flaky *Waltz *Stretchy *Frilly *Toothy *Jussy *Chroma *Foxy *Froggy *Cappy Plot All around town, couples are seen together. Hagg arrives in town with a box of chocolate and fresh picked flowers from the swamp. Hagg stops at a house and knocks on the door, which is soon opened by Frilly who is shocked to see Hagg. Confused, Hagg looks around and spots Wrinkles exit his home next-door. Hagg sighs and rushes over to Wrinkles who sighs when he spots her. Hagg holds out the flowers and chocolate and Wrinkles turns away and ignores Hagg. Hagg sighs and tosses the flowers and chocolate in the trash, which soon is found by Nutty and Lollie who eat the chocolate along with the flowers on accident and both soon die from poisoning. Heading home, Hagg passes by several couples and groans, wondering why Wrinkles doesn't like her. Soon Hagg comes to think its because she is too old and she goes to find a way to fix that. Sniffles is seen working outside when he spots Hagg and asks what's wrong. Hagg tells Sniffles about her trouble and Sniffles smiles and runs inside. Soon Sniffles returns with a jar of cream and tells Hagg to spread it on herself. Hagg smiles and reaches for the jar but her bad vision makes her knock the jar out of Sniffles hand. The jar hits a rock and breaks open, giving the rock which suddenly starts growing as it gets younger. Hagg cheers and scoops up some cream and spreads it on her, quickly making her young. Happy, Hagg runs off to find Wrinkles, missing Sniffles get crushed between the growing rock and his lab. A now young and beautiful, Hagg runs past several couples and cause the boys to look at her and get slapped by their girlfriends. Hagg then passes by Josh who is painting a picture of Stacy until he spots Hagg and changes it to a picture of Hagg, upsetting Stacy who kicks Josh in the groin. At this time, Wintry shows Timber an ice sculptor she made of him, but then Hagg runs by and slide on melted ice and into the sculptor,.making it fall and crush the couple. Just then, Hagg spots Wrinkles yelling at Twinkie and Mime and she rushes over to him. Wrinkles, not recognising Hagg shops her away and ends up smacking her with his cane. Saddened by this" Hagg runs off only to quickly bump into Trixie who asks shays wrong. Hagg tells Tricia and with a wave of her wand Hagg is back to normal. Hagg then runs back to Wrinkles who promptly ignores her but shows slight notice making Hagg happy until the rock from earlier grows into a mountain and destroys the ten. Moral "Age before Beauty" Deaths #Nutty and Lollie are poisoned by flowers. #Sniffles is crushed between the rock and his lab. #Timber and Wintry are crushed by an ice sculptor. #Everyone else is killed when the town is destroyed. Injuries #Chroma, Toothy, Waltz and Floppy are slapped. #Josh is kicked in the groin. Trivia #Pow Pow originally had Frilly's role but was changed, as Frilly is confirmed to be Wrinkles' neighbour. #Chroma and Foxy are seen on a date, hinting a relationship. #Cappy is seen in a orange mouse hat behind a table along with Froggy. Category:Season 42 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors